364:CLST meets some Mean Girls
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: On their way to their next location, they were getting ready to watch the hit 2000s movie, "Mean Girls" that's when Twilight sucked them into the movie.


Sunny and Fluttershy were getting ready for her movie night. Cho, Twilight, Lec, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Teal came in, wondering what she was watching, "Remember when we were sent into the Myscene trilogy and Barbie, Chelsea, Nolee, and Delancey were still mad at Madison for neglecting them?"

"Yeah" Lec recalled, "And you called them a couple of Reginas."

"When I said that," Sunny said, "I meant "Regina George" leader of The Plastics, they also consist of wealthy, "Gretchen Weiners", and dimwitted, "Karen Smith"

"Wait a minute," Cho asked, "Are you watching that Tina Fey movie, "Mean Girls"

Sunny nodded her head. "They've also made a Direct-to-TV sequel and a Broadway show." she continued.

Sunny showed an article of the plotline for Mean Girls

16-year-old Cady Heron (Lindsay Lohan) was homeschooled in Africa by her scientist parents. When her family moves to the suburbs of Illinois, Cady finally gets to experience public school and gets a quick primer on the cruel, tacit laws of popularity that divide her fellow students into tightly knit cliques. She unwittingly finds herself in the good graces of an elite group of cool students dubbed "the Plastics," but Cady soon realizes how her shallow group of new friends earned this nickname.

"Talk about life in high school," Cho said.

"They also had a hit song said, "Hit This Way"

Sunny started playing the song

 _Did you ever feel like you wanna be_

 _Someone else for just one day?_

 _Did you ever feel like you wanna see_

 _Through another pair of eyes?_

 _Did you ever think I might wanna be_

 _With anyone else for just one day?_

 _Did you ever really think of me_

 _When I walked away?_

 _The look, the dunks, and the bottle of Jack_

 _The smokes, the slouch, and my eyes_

 _Now you think you know what you think you'll find_

 _You think you'll figure me out tonight_

 _But you'll never know what I won't share_

 _'Cause I don't care, no, I don't care_

 _You think you'll figure me out tonight_

 _But I don't care_

 _And I wonder if I'm just built this way_

 _'Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

 _When it's over, me and my selfish ways_

 _Go back to start again_

 _Go back to start again_

 _Did you ever feel like you should have said_

 _Something smarter at the time?_

 _Did you ever feel like you should have kept_

 _It all to yourself?_

 _Did you ever think it might be your fault?_

 _I never promised anymore_

 _Did you ever think it might not be me?_

 _No, it was always me_

 _The look, the dunks, and the bottle of Jack_

 _The smokes, the slouch, and my eyes_

 _Now you think you know what you think you'll find_

 _You think you'll figure me out tonight_

 _But you'll never know what I won't share_

 _'Cause I don't care, no, I don't care_

 _You think you'll figure me out tonight_

 _But I don't care_

 _And I wonder if I'm just built this way_

 _'Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

 _When it's over, me and my selfish ways_

 _Go back to start again_

 _And I wonder if I'm just built this way_

 _'Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

 _When it's over, me and my selfish ways_

 _Go back to start again_

 _Go back to start again_

 _The look, the dunks, and the bottle of Jack_

 _The smokes, the slouch, and my eyes_

 _Now you think you know what you think you'll find_

 _You think you'll figure me out tonight_

 _But you'll never know what I won't share_

 _'Cause I don't care, no, I don't care_

 _You think you'll figure me out tonight_

 _But I don't care_

 _And I wonder if I'm just built this way_

 _'Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

 _When it's over, me and my selfish ways_

 _Go back to start again_

 _And I wonder if I'm just built this way_

 _'Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame_

 _When it's over, me and my selfish ways_

 _Go back to start again_

 _Go back to start again_

As they were dancing, Twilight accidentally sent them to the TV world, into the movie.


End file.
